The Second Round
Story The next day, John and Team Heroes are eating in breakfast, and Padmé joins them. Padmé: It’d been a while since I’ve seen you fight, John. That was pretty impressive. John: I never fought Ma Vreedle before, so I wasn’t sure how that was going to go. Charmcaster: Just so you know, I am fighting today. Yesterday, not being able to fight really irritated me. Lucy: Me too. Padmé, be sure to roll a high number so more of us can fight. Padmé: You know that’s not how it works, Lucy. But I’ll give it my best. If this is the part I have to play to help save your planet, John, then I’ll do it. I owe you at least that much. Charmcaster: What does she mean by that? John: I saved her home planet before, and her life a few times. Charmcaster: Oh. Of course. Goody two-shoe hero. John: Yep. (Bites into a piece of bacon. Then, Animo comes in.) Animo: It’s time to start. M’lady, if you could please go to your balcony. Padmé: If it’s the same with you, Dr. Animo, I’d like to roll the dice from the ground viewing area. Animo: (Smiling) As you wish, though if Phantom objects, you’ll have to return to the balcony. Alright you stupid heroes, get outside, or I’ll disqualify you all! (Animo leaves, and they all go outside. Hex catches up with Animo.) Hex: So, you finally obtained a world wide mutation. Animo: Yes! It’s my greatest achievement so far. Where did you hide to avoid my De-evolution bomb? Hex: The Realm of Magic. Animo: Either way, it’s good to see you again. Don’t die out there. Hex: Good luck with that. (The group arrives outside.) Animo: The second round is about to begin! M’lady, please roll the dice. (Padmé throws the dice, and they land.) It will be a 5 on 5 battle, inside a computer system! Eddy: Yes! I’ll have a big advantage here. I’m going! Sunder: I’ll go as well. John: If it’s five, then we’ve got them. (John, Charmcaster, Lucy, Eddy and Sunder walk forward.) You alright sitting out, Hex? Tack? Hex: I will fight when I need to. No more. Tack: The party’s been decided. I’m fine sitting out. Animo: Now, to our computer world! (He activates a device, teleporting the group away.) End Scene They arrive in a blue circuit arena, with cyber towers extending towards the sky. Eddy: Amazing! Where is this? Animo: Inside a computer system. We are literally in cyberspace. And now, the Chess Pieces! (Five opponents teleport in. The Circus Freaks, Acid Breath, Frightwig and Thumbskull are there, as are Rojo and Computron.) John: That red-headed girl, she looks familiar. Sunder: That’s Rojo, a small time bounty hunter here on Earth. Rojo: Small time?! I’ll show you small time! Fight me in the games, and we’ll see whose better. Animo: Now, the first contestants, come forward! Thumbskull: I’m going first! I’ll crush you! Sunder: I’ll go first. Give us an easy win. Rojo: Hey, hold up! I’m fighting you, big guy! Charmcaster: Please. You aren’t even a challenge to any of us. I’m pretty sure that when I crush you, I won’t even break a sweat. Rojo: (Furious) You are going down, witch! I’ll tear you to shreds! Sunder: Thanks. (Sunder steps forward.) Animo: The first match, Rook Thumbskull vs. Sunder, begin! Thumbskull charges at Sunder, and he pulls out his axe. He runs to the side, and Thumbskull follows. Sunder uses his axe, and strikes a cyber tower. It breaks and falls, landing on top of Thumbskull. The tower disappears, and Thumbskull was down, out of it. Animo: (Scared) Winner, Sunder! (Sunder goes back over to the others.) Next match! (Frightwig comes forward.) Lucy: I’ll fight her! (Lucy runs forward, before anyone can say anything.) John: Alright. Take her out! Lucy: Yes sir! Animo: Second match, Rook Frightwig vs. Lucy, begin! Frightwig swings her hair at Lucy, the iron balls colliding hard with Lucy, breaking her sludge body. She quickly reforms, and Frightwig uses her hair to wrap around Lucy. Lucy slips out of her grasp, and takes her humanoid sludge form. Her hand takes the form of a mallet, and she stretches it, hitting Frightwig hard in the face, knocking her down. Animo: Winner! Lucy! Lucy: Yes! I did it! I did it! (She runs back over, hugging John.) I won! John: Yeah. With ease. At this rate, we’ll win the War Games no problem. Though, I wonder what happened to Zombozo. These are his men. Acid Breath: You guys are pathetic. I’ll show you what a real battle is. Eddy: Looks I’m up. John should take on the strongest, and Charmcaster has her opponent. John: You could just as easily handle Computron. Maybe do even better than me. Eddy: Maybe, but allowing our captain to fight a weak opponent like this would be an insult. I’m going. (Eddy steps forward.) Animo: Third match! Rook Acid Breath vs. Eddy, begin! Acid Breath: Tough for you, boy. I’m the strongest of the Rooks. Acid Breath breathes his acid breath at Eddy, and his eyes glow turquoise. A cyber tower shoots out of the ground, protecting him from the attack. The tower melts, and Acid Breath is right on top of him. Another tower shoots out of the ground, hitting Acid Breath head on, sending him flying. He crashes down, defeated. Animo: (Unenthusiastically) Winner, Eddy. Eddy: Easy. (Eddy goes back to the others.) John: Wow. I remember when you used to just be the nerdy guy in our year. Now, you’re a full fledged, kick butt Plumber. Eddy: I have you to thank for that. I may have never learned of my gift if not for you. (The two high five, as Rojo walks forward.) Sunder: You’re up, witch. Charmcaster: Right. Wish me luck. John: You don’t need it. (Charmcaster walks forward.) Rojo: Finally, I’m going to crush you like a bug. Animo: The fourth match, Bishop Rojo vs. Charmcaster, begin! Rojo fires a laser from her suit, while Charmcaster counters with a mana blast. Charmcaster: Ocktoon Machina! (She fires a mana blast at the ground, and it’s circuits turn mana pink. Cyber tentacles come out of the ground, wrapping around Rojo.) Rojo: Ugh. Let go! (Her suit releases spinning blades, slicing through the tentacles. She fires more lasers at Charmcaster. Charmcaster fires mana blasts to counter, and a cyber tentacle gets into Rojo’s armor, and deactivates it.) No! (It then falls off.) Uragh! (Charmcaster blasts her with mana, knocking her out.) Charmcaster: I was right. Didn’t even break a sweat. Animo: Winner, Charmcaster! (Charmcaster goes back to the group.) Charmcaster: When is this going to get hard? John: Once the Knights start fighting. If the same thing as the last games happens, then that’ll be next round. (John steps forward.) Computron! Let’s do this! Computron: I will eliminate John Smith. John: I’ve let you last for too long now. Time to end this. Animo: Final match, Bishop Computron vs. John Smith, begin! (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Pacifista: Pacifista! (The others gasp at its size, as Pacifista charges a mouth laser. He fires it, and Computron fires a laser to counter it. Pacifista’s laser breaks through, hitting Computron and causing an explosion.) Eddy: Wow! That was amazing! Charmcaster: So much power. Pacifista: That should be enough. (Pacifista taps the Omnitrix with a finger, reverting. John turns away from the battlefield.) Animo: (Upset) The winner, is Computron’s Minions: Destroy John Smith. Destroy John Smith. (John turns, seeing Computron’s minions coming out of the cyber towers. At the same time, some of them are gathering parts of Computron, taking them to a cyber tower.) John: That shouldn’t be allowed. He’s dead, you should disqualified him. Animo: Maybe, but I will allow it. Battle commence! John: Oh, man! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Feedback: I was going for AmpFibian, but Feedback will work just as well. (Feedback plugs in the plugs on his antenna into the ground, which spark.) Oh, yeah! Now this is a power boost! Feedback fires an electric energy blast, destroying several robots. A robot spins with sharp blade arms at him, and Feedback dodges at an incredible speed, forming an electricity sword in his hand, slicing through the robot. Feedback: Awesome! How’s that for a lightning blade? And a thousand knives! (Feedback jumps up, his antenna holding him up. He spins, firing several electric knives from all the plugs on his body, destroying the robots. He stops and lands, dashing forward, striking with electric fists.) Eddy: That’s incredible. Lucy: What is he doing? Eddy: He’s draining all of the electricity out of the system. Pretty soon, the computer will go offline. Sunder: Which means the robots will stop coming, and Computron won’t be able to heal himself. (Feedback gathers the remaining robots together, and fires a powerful energy blast, destroying the remaining robots. The circuits are now black, having no energy left. Feedback pants, and reverts.) John: Whew! That was such a rush! The energy, it’s, addicting. Computron: I hope you enjoyed your last victory. As you are about to die. (Computron fires a laser at John, who slaps down the Omnitrix. Chromastone absorbs the laser, and fires an ultraviolet ray back, hitting Computron but doing no damage.) Chromastone: Not bad. Looks like I’ll need more power to take you out. (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Chromastone: Ultimate Chromastone! Ultimate Chromastone raises his hands, firing ultraviolet pulse waves, hitting Computron, the power tearing through Computron. Computron: No. Stop! (Ultimate Chromastone increases the power, and Computron explodes, Ultimate Chromastone absorbing the explosion. He then reverts.) John: Finally. Animo: Winner, John Smith. The victor is Team Heroes. Now, back to the castle! (The group teleports out of the computer.) Characters Team Heroes *Sunder (competes) *Lucy Mann (competes) *Eddy (competes) *Charmcaster (competes) *John Smith (competes) *Hex *Tack Other *Padmé Villains New Chess Pieces *Thumbskull (competes) *Frightwig (competes) *Acid Breath (competes) *Rojo (competes) *Computron (competes) (death) *Computron's Minions *Dr. Animo Aliens *Pacifista *Feedback (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was AmpFibian) *Chromastone (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Chromastone (first re-appearance) Trivia *The Circus Freaks appear, hinting Zombozo's return. John states the same thing. *Computron is finally destroyed. *So far, Team Heroes has had a complete victory so far. *This is the first round to take place on an arena that didn't appear in the MÄR Heaven games. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games